User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 3
Jared *dying of SS* NEO slender golf Jared what club does he use? 9-iron? Read this: http://www.mmo-champion.com/threads/1219908-Slender-Man-is-NOT-scary! Dawn Ma’am I need some assistance http://25.media.tumblr.com/35dafbc28b421b6c67ab233bd0896e17/tumblr_ml9ir7bE1S1qiyeteo1_500.jpg Jared Where's the bathroom Ma ’am? Woman: Right there. Slendy: Thanks Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Jared my opinion of what happened Dawn has left the chat. Jared I killed chat right? Isaac I'm trying to figure out what is going on here. So...Anyone gonna fill me in? Jared no... We just were randomly doing nothing Isaac So there is no reason for this chat to take up over half my screen? Jared nah Kiba, can you make the Nests page? Isaac >.< Okay, let me fix my setup... And now Chatzy has most of my screen Kiba Sure Jared Isaac Look on my page. I changed something. Wrong chat >.< Jared Thanks Kibab Nite I’m re-reading the original Jeff the Killer Creepypasta.... This guy is a horrible writer Jared Hey HI, what do you want your RP name and faction to be? Isaac Um... It says my name on my profile. Jared And faction? Isaac And as for faction? I don't know. Jared look through Fear Servants, and choose one, we need a few more fear servants Isaac I refuse to serve a Fear .__. Sorry, just not me Hang on, I'm gonna check what factions there are... What's Black Eden? Dawn has joined the chat. Jared umm a group of researchers trying to unlock the secrets of the fears Wb Dawn Isaac Ah. So like an above top secret research team? Jared Ja Kiba Done Jared Jared thanks Kirby I love the picture for the nests Isaac Uh... Can there be Rogues? Kinda like Bandits but not so...menacing? Jared Nope. Isaac Um... Jared Bandits, Fears, Fear Hunters, or Black Eden are your choices Isaac I don't really know what faction I want to be in. Jared Or the public Why not try...the Bandits, first, then if you don't like it, leave and join the fear hunters Or become a Servant ...or...for extra fun Dawn ..... is it sad that I see the words Fertilizer plant explosion and think... that must stink Jared Role-Play as a Fear No Isaac Um... Alright, I guess the bandits. Kiba we have no one who rp's as a fear DaemonTheDemon has joined the chat. DaemonTheDemon I could RP as one. But a new fear. Kiba hm? Jared A new Fear... I feel bad for the empty city because he was a guy who killed a fear NEO wow Jared and was like: kwel, I am a fear now NEO really Jared And thne: Poof, your a city NEO oh yeah DaemonTheDemon http://images.wikia.com/the-rp-fear/images/8/86/Black_smoke.jpg NEO that really would suck maybe it was a city that killed a fear Jared maybe like, a building fell on it Isaac Daemon, that kinda reminds me of a forming Void... Jared Or the guy: I AM BECOMING A FEAR Fear: Yeah...POOF you’re a city Guy: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DaemonTheDemon It's smoke Isaac Jared, go to the SMW chat, EB wants you. Daemon, you don't know who Void is do you? DaemonTheDemon I do know who he is. Isaac Ok nvm Jared TOO BIG DAEMON and guys Isaac ? Jared what do you think of the wiki backround? check it again Nite i want the creepy pasta mod now Isaac Grey is good, but not... Jared a moon at night Isaac Ok hang on Looks pretty DaemonTheDemon It's good. Kiba needs to be ominous =.= Isaac A battlefield? Darkness? Jared http://sphotos-e.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/562305_358641284237299_806441741_n.jpg Isaac Death-strewn wasteland? DaemonTheDemon Needs a morbid and ominous look Jared well, I AM THE SHADOW ON THJE MOON AT NIGHT it will for for now, daemon Isaac Hang on, I know JUST the picture... Kiba http://www.graphicsbeam.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Silent-Hill-520x389.jpg something like that? foggy Jared Kiba We could use that for the empty city page Isaac Jared, I got one... http://cdn0.sbnation.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/5247711/wasteland_2.0_cinema_640.0.jpg DaemonTheDemon https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/185105_398468473558133_1759880542_n.jpg Jared no HI Kiba http://nedbeaumontjr.files.wordpress.com/2011/09/20110910-071515.jpg Jared empty city pic Kiba that one it looks like how i imagine the empty city would,foggy abandoned Isaac I meant as a background, Jared. And it was only a suggestion. Jared kewl and the empty city page can be made now :P DaemonTheDemon http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/335/b/a/foggy_city_by_polka_dot_hedge_hog-d340yp3.jpg Kiba is there a need for the empty city page? it has no servants and its kinda a place DaemonTheDemon Despite the fact that it is a fear Kiba if we put a page on it we have to include all the other places Jared well, it IS a major Rp element DaemonTheDemon http://www.wunderground.com/data/wximagenew/k/KCK2/89.jpg Kiba like singularity cell and such DaemonTheDemon this should work Jared we're in the empty city after all Isaac Guys, check this one out? Jared maybe links to it within it's page Isaac http://ubiquitousnormal.org/2003/Spring2003/CuetzFoggyStreetApr03.jpg ?? DaemonTheDemon that's pretty decent. I kinda like it Jared indeed Kiba :) Jared Mod/admin vote now Yes or no? to HI's pic I say yes Kiba yes DaemonTheDemon Yes. Kiba who's doing the empty city page btw? Jared idk Kiba hmm :< DaemonTheDemon So who wants to do the Empty City because I could head off soon. Kiba ill do it Isaac I don't know enough DaemonTheDemon Alright then Kiba. It's fine HI. Isaac ok DaemonTheDemon Kiba check your profile. Kiba uh okay aw gee thanks dae :D DaemonTheDemon :) Congratz Kiba thanks :p DaemonTheDemon You're welcome Jared I don't want to go... Isaac ? Jared I just watched 10 become 11 Isaac ??? Jared ;( Dr.Who, HI Isaac Oo Jared It's sad... anyways, congrats Kiba on being Admin Kiba thanking you Jared Don't kick me... When I call you Kibbles Kiba i cant genius -.- Jared admins can kick anyone DaemonTheDemon Well I need to head out Later guys Jared bye daemon Isaac Bye Kiba later DaemonTheDemon has left the chat. Jared i could kick daemon if i felt like it Admins can kick anyone Kiba hm.. so they can... Jared Indeed Kiba :p Jared And if you ban me, I just unban me :P Kiba OL LOL Jared if you block the IP I tell daemon and you get stripped of your powers Isaac ... Jared :P Kiba soo who wants to rp now? Dawn *shoves Kiba in lake* Isaac *Raises hand* I'm bored. Nite indeed.....where did we leave off yesterday? Jared i can't... going very soon Kiba aw Isaac Um... Me and ate a rabbit then I fell asleep as he walked off. into the forest. Kiba well who wants to play a fear? we need some activity Isaac .__. Nope. Jared Nein Dawn hehehe *grins* Jared The Oathbreaker may play the Plague Doctor Dawn I will... he he he Kiba dawn? heh okay which one Isaac O.o Jared one charater per account unless that charater dies Dawn Curse you Jared. Isaac What about Crow and his acting as himself and MoS last night? Jared well, we had to make an exception because no one was RPing with their charater as MoS Isaac Ok So... Dawn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3zAbQ0aMK8 Nite "Go fuck yourself." then I turned to look at him again, "You Joker reject!" Jared has left the chat. Nite funniest line form a creepy pasta ever Isaac What's that one from? Kiba so dawn you decided? Dawn hmmm... no I can't decide... to many to choose from... Kiba hmm maybe go for the female fears? or the one's you know better Dawn yeah... so that is Mother of snakes and Blank... but Blank no offence isn't scarry Isaac Not anymore. Kiba wooden girl is female Isaac MoS would be hard to integrate, kinda Dawn .... Wooden girl.. I have no clue what to do with her... hmm I could be a female Smiley... Nite XD Kiba lol Nite we need to create new wikia accounts for the fears Isaac Yep. Dawn hmm... Nite http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/020/2/2/jeff_the_killer_mini_comic_by_sazigirl-d4n0cxe.png Isaac I remember this one! Nite its so true Isaac Yeah So what do we do now? Kiba wait for dawn actually went IG at this point, but we haven’t started drawing a line yet Dawn *laughs* Come, come dear children Kiba O_O Dawn Oh Dear Kiba don't be scared. Isaac *Drops from tree* Nite ... Dawn You should know by now we love you... more than the other sad children Kiba *crosses arms* ...fear...i smell you Dawn oh why the long face? I simply wish to play a game. Kiba *growls* Dawn isn't that the rule Kiba.... we all get a game with you? Kiba yes...regrettably it is Dawn My game should be easy enough. Kiba your games are either hard or rigged so im guessing this one is the last one Dawn Follow me dear Child *begins walking* this is easy Kiba * hesitantly follows* Dawn step into the Maze dear girl *smiles* Kiba *glares for a moment then walks into maze* Dawn Find your way to each trial. complete each one. and most of all have fun Kiba *rolls eyes and walks through maze* Nite (wait.....i thought this RP was a seperate continuity form the one on chatzy?) Kiba (eh,i can easily come up with a different reason for this) Dawn *laughs* Bird boy. come here Kiba *sniffs air,uses scent of fear to navigate through maze* Isaac ... Dawn once upon a dream we knew you... face yourself. see what you fear most Nite (you do realize im a compleately different character in this RP, right dawn?) Dawn (play along or correct me or whatever.) Dear Girl tell me what you see Kiba *eyes are closed* darkness Dawn open your eyes Kiba *hesitantly opens eyes* Dawn what do you see. Kiba ...*looks at mirror and flinches* myself *looking at floor* Dawn no... look see and learn Kiba *glances back up* Dawn *mirror shows Kiba as a little girl* Kiba *grows slightly* what are you playing at... Dawn Litlle Kiba: where am I? Kiba ...*growing faulters* Dawn *chuckles* little you is so cute Kiba *crosses leg sitting on Maze wall* Kiba *growling *looks away from mirror,walks away* Dawn Little Kiba: Please I'm scared... where am I Kiba *cringes* Dawn Little Kiba: Can you help me? please Kiba i can't help you... Isaac *Starts walking* Dawn Little Kiba: But... He is coming ... please Isaac *Stops in front of maze, sits* Kiba i can never help you... *lowers head* Dawn Little Kiba: why not... she said you could. Kiba i just cant... *sighs and kneels infront of mirror* Dawn Little Kiba: who are you? are you.... you have the same scar as me *reaches out and touches Kiba's neck lightly* Kiba *flinches a bit and grabs her wrist* this illusion must end... *sighs* Dawn Little Kiba: I need you... please. Little Kiba: I'm lost. scared... Kiba your not lost... Dawn Little Kiba: but I am... where am I? Kiba nowhere is home for you, no one is looking for you either...*saddened look* you are nowhere little one because your nothing but a memory, one i like to leave behind *stands up* Dawn *the little girl disappears* Kiba *starts walking again* Dawn *laughs* interesting... make your way Kiba *growls a bit* Dawn I would have thought you would have wanted to tell your little self what kind of person you could be Kiba why tell an illusion what a monster you are? Dawn hmmm thats what you see. Kiba oh sorry "victim of circumstance" *rolls eyes* Isaac *Climbs tree overlooking a part of the maze. Dawn Little girl Kiba *sighs,keeps walking* ...im not little Dawn are you alright? Kiba peachy. Dawn *a scream sounds close to Kiba in the maze* Kiba *eyes widen,cringes* Dawn *chuckles* I see Dawn found what she fears most. why don't you go see. Isaac *Shifts to a tree to overlook Kiba* Kiba dawn... *runs to where i heard the scream* you runt of a fear,bringing them into this was NOT part of the deal! Dawn oh? Was it? *grins* Kiba *growls* Dawn hurry along before the poor girl loses it Kiba *runs faster* Dawn *takes a bite of a peach* Silly girl is having a panic attack Kiba DAWN?! *finally reaches where i heard the scream come from* Nite *wakes up* wha... Dawn Dawn: K-kiba.... run go I can deal with it Isaac *Wanders back* Snakeboy, hush... Come here... Dawn *chuckles* little girl you are so wrong. Kiba *kneels next to dawn* i can hep..this fear has nothing on me Nite *follows hl* Kiba help* Isaac *Climbs into tree overlooking Kiba's portion of the maze* Nite *points to kiba* who is~s ss~she? Dawn Dawn: Don't I can do this... I can save them *eyes are blank* I can do it Kiba... please before it's to late... Kiba who..what? *sighs and tilts dawns head up staring at her* tell me what you see dawn... Dawn Dawn: the blood I need to save them... Kiba run I hear it Kiba dawn...i want you to do something for me... Dawn Dawn: *shakes* I am doing everything I can... what am I missing Kiba turn around. Im behind you,turn around from what your seeing... Dawn Dawn: no there Dieing Kiba... don't no Nite *points to kiba and dawn* who are they? Kiba turn around...just for a moment its okay trust me Isaac Don't worry yet. Just watch.... Dawn *laughs* she won't she sees them dieing what is is scared of most Kiba shut up...she needs to trust me..just for a moment,dawn come on you NEED to turn around,you can only save them if you LOOK AWAY Dawn Dawn: I can't please...help me Kiba... Kiba im trying to dawn turn around Nite ok...if you ss~say ss~so.....wait, why the fuck am i hanging arround, is ss~stole $20 off that cadet guy, im outta here *walks off* Dawn Dawn: *turns around slowly* Kiba... why am I... *blinks* but they were Kiba *smiles and puts hands on dawn's shoulders* wern't real... Dawn Dawn: but I saw... I felt the... Kiba... and Luna and and Nite *glances back and looks at kiba. To self: wait a minut, ss~shess that proxy chick i sss~saw in the empty ccity!!!! * Dawn *glares at Kiba* I should have know Dawn was too loyal to you Kiba *glares back* why do you think this game is taking place with such serious tones? im an obstacle to fears,what better way to get rid of an obstacle than to devour its very being? Dawn tell me one thing deary... what does the little girl that was beside you mean to you? Kiba *looks at dawn* she isn't a little girl and you coud say i owe her its as simple as that. Dawn *dawn is missing* owe her what? what could she have done? Kiba my life *growls* and she's gone what did you do? Stellaviolet has joined the chat. Dawn *laughs* she couldn't do that.... oh she is somewhere else continue on young miss Kiba there was a reason i wanted my allys out of this... Stellaviolet *Enters the forest* Kiba do you know why? Dawn oh? what was that reason? Isaac Snakeboy, stay here. *Drops into forest* Kiba because im much more dangerous when their lives are threatened and thats no fun for me Nite im leaving ss~sir, i ahve no reassson to ss~stick arround here Isaac Fine. Dawn hmm... than this test should be a kick in the pants.... *laughs* Stellaviolet *Sees Hl* Oh, hey Dawn skitter scatter let’s get atter. Kiba *sniffs air* Isaac Hi.. Stellaviolet Oh i know why you are here in the forest Isaac Why? Stellaviolet To protect me huh Nite *walks out of the forrest, looking for the nearest bus stop* Kiba *begins walking* no matter what you do...i wont stop until i find her again Isaac I don't know what's going on. Dawn oh? she Stellaviolet ((Gtg phone is dying)) Dawn She's just a little girl 4:55 Isaac Bye. Dawn *walks along Maze wall* this should be good. Kiba *keeps walking,discards my hoodie* ... Dawn hmm... I wounder Isaac *Walks around the wall of the maze* Kiba *grabs the bottom of my shirt,rips it creating a midriff,a operator symbol visible on my lower back* *eyes narrow dangerously* Dawn *laughs* who will you choose Kiba *casts a glare your way* Dawn Your love or your Master.... *laughs* Isaac *Turns to walk along another part of the maze wall* Kiba my love? *raises eyebrow* (im not in love with william in this universe o.o js) Nite (we know) (she means dawn) Kiba (woops) 5:02 Nite (go with it, its cute) (XD) Dawn Come come now Girl Kiba (*slaps*) hm? Dawn You walk rather slow... Kiba im just confident Dawn oh? is that so... even with what you will see Next? Kiba whatever you got has nothing on me Dawn *sigh* sadly this isn't my worst this is for collecting information Kiba hmph Dawn so tell me how did Dawn save you Kiba not your business Dawn oh you can tell me? I am sure of it Kiba i have no interest in telling you Dawn Dawn is so little she can't have done much. she couldn't do much here either Kiba well clearly,without her i wouldn't exist...me,am i as little as her because i find that hard to believe...look at how many fears are after my blood Dawn oh? how could she save you if she is afraid of everything she can't even look at blood Kiba so? Dawn what help is she she is a dead weight. Kiba when your love is stronger than your fear,you can do anything Dawn She can't Love. She is broke... a fears Toy cast aside. Kiba who are you to speak for her? *growls* im still pissed that you brought her into this Dawn oh I know enough... and She is a perfect toy... she is our toy Kiba you fears and your toy's...ive already taken a number of those away from you ill do it again Isaac ... Dawn She was a certain X-fears objects of affection... she knows what kind of... fun we are *laughs* Kiba *snarls* you sick abomination Dawn oh? do you know what happened to her *swings legs over wall, sits on wall* Nite *is leaning ageinst a tree watching the situation unfold* Kiba i dont want to really but the fact your bringing it up annoys me Jared has joined the chat. Dawn *giggles* silly girl Nite *laughs* Dawn your wasting time Kiba im not...locating her is difficult when this whole place reeks of your stench Dawn maybe that will throw you *laughs* Kiba *rolls eyes* Dawn *large spider runs down Maze tunnel* Big Bertha... *laughs* Kiba *freezes up* ... Dawn Little you would have given you a sword if you had helped her Nite so the proxy isss~ss afraid of ss~spiderss~s hehe Kiba *draws knife* ...okay... *shaking slightly* wait a second... *frowns* this thing isn't real is it *growls and throws knife at it* Dawn *spider screams* *spider Charges* that my dear Nite *draws one of my pythons and fires at the spider* Kiba oooooookay its real its real *runs cursing profusely* Dawn is a spider I had Plague doctor whip up one bite and... *laughs* Kiba what?! Dawn *laughs harder* find the door! Nite *the spider freezes in place* heh....looks like i shot its poison sac Kiba *looking for door* DOOOOOR!! what DOOR? *looks back at spider* Dawn NO OUTSIDE HELP! *smacks wall, crow disappears* Nite gah..... i knew i should ahve just left when i jacked the cadets money Isaac *Stares at spider* Kiba *comes up to dead end* no no no no no! god no... *rests head against maze wall* i will not die by the hands of an arachnid... Nite *falls out of a tree* owww 5:26 Isaac *Hangs upside down from a branch above Kiba, whispers something* Dawn I SAID NO OUTSIDE HELP *slaps wall* *static field appears* Isaac It wasn't help Kiba *thinking quickly* Dawn *laughs* Isaac *Falls from tree* Dawn Find the door! Kiba *breaks back into a run* door...where...come on... Dawn focus you silly girl Kiba focus!? focus focus fooocus *stops running and stands still* focus... *eyes narrowing focusing on the wall infront of me* Dawn *door appears* Kiba *barges through door* Dawn *slenderman and Dawn are in the room, Dawn on the floor Dying and Slender Man laughing* Kiba *stiffens* my..lord? Dawn -- Yes Kiba-- *laughs* choose. Kiba what...are you...dawn..i..what... *confused* Dawn --Dawn had it coming, you knew that sweet Kiba-- --to long did I drag a defiant girl behind me-- Kiba stop it *kneels next to dawn* ...she didnt...she Dawn --she was useless, and her face *laughs* it was satisfaction enough-- Kiba *clenches fists* i was defiant once,you didn't just kill me Dawn -- Thats because your different *places hand on shoulder* you know that-- Dawn --now leave the defiant girl to Die-- Kiba *conflicted look* no... Dawn Dawn: Kiba...go... *coughs* Kiba i cant do anything but...no..i wont Dawn --No? what do you mean no? come on I have a surprise for you-- Nite *sees the blue ahired girl laying on the ground dying* Kiba no means no *grows* *growls Dawn --*growls back* now Kiba-- Dawn: leave me Kiba... Kiba *stands up eyes narrowed* your calling me kiba you never do that,its rare you do Dawn --That is your name... I like your name-- Nite *shoots the wall of the maze, makeing a crack in it* Kiba shut up...your not my master this is either an illusion or your an imposter. Isaac *Puts a hand in front of snakeboy* Hang on. Nite *begins smashing the crack with a rock, trying to get in* Dawn --YOU DARE DEFY ME-- Isaac Hang. On. Kiba i defy an illusion,because he would never yell at me like such...ive taught him better than that Nite theress~ss a girl in danger in there, fool!!! im not going to wait arround an' let her die Isaac She won't die! Nite *hisses* im going to trust you *points gun at hl's head* but if your wrong, your live ss~shall pay the forfit Dawn Dawn: Kiba... leave *stands up shakily* Isaac Fine, just... Wait. Kiba no,i dont stand for people imitating my lord NEO *walks up to Hl and crow* hey boys, what're we waiting for? Dawn *shakes* go Kiba.. Isaac Just... Hang on. Both of you. Kiba no,they broke this rule *places hand on dawn* ill break thier's *slenderwalks with her* Dawn --This will end here girl! *wraps tentacles around Dawn's throat lifts her*-- Jared *is in that room* I love stealth Hello, everyone Dawn *kiba is unable to slender walk to due static field* Nite oh hello Mr.Ssscientissst....there are two girls trapped in that maze....sssnake lady isss trying to kill them Kiba *is shocked by static field* Dawn *laughs* choose Girl choose. Nite oh...that guy without a face isss there too you knwo,.....the one form yesssterday Kiba *cringes takes another knife out,cuts the tentacles* you are not my lord... so i will choose dawn Dawn --*lets out deep Growl* why would you do this to me-- Nite ssscreew you, sssir!!! *takes out a hammer and hits the crack in the wall, breaking it open a little* Dawn --I trusted you, and you choose a toy-- Isaac Snakeboy, just wait! 5:45 Nite *runs into the maze, and begins franticly searching for the room with kiba and dawn in it* Kiba i dont choose an illusion,i know you are not him,i can feel it...you underestimate the connection him and i share Isaac God freaking... Dawn -- or maybe it's you-- NEO *walks in after him, laughing as he goes* ha Jared Oh, The Slender Man is here? *pulls out knife* Isaac No he isn't. Kiba *raises eyebrow* Jared Well now... Isaac An imposter is. Jared that is dissapointing Isaac Is it? Jared I look forward to the day i can get that thing Dawn Dawn: Kiba... * collapses* Nite *runs arround a corner, into the room where slenderman, kiba, and dawn are in* Kiba *catches dawn,places her down carefully* im about to do something which will tear me apart for you...be grateful Dawn No outside help *crow disappears* Isaac Aand I warned you. Nite what the fuck iss~ss going on in here?!?! Isaac You have no choice but to wait, man. Dawn --Grateful! how when you do this -- Nite too bad sssnake lady, but you forget our old deal...you cant do anything to hinder me Kiba *traces the blade of the knife with my finger* i wasnt talking to you imposter Dawn *freezes* she wouldn't Kiba i was talking to dawn!! *rams knife through his chest,bares teeth* Dawn --*crumbles to dust*-- *growls* stupid girl Nite *scoops up some of the dust* hmmm....i can get sss~some good pricess for thisss NEO *walks over to crow* how much? Dawn *hisses* she is still dead you stupid girl! *vanishes* Nite hmm.....$200 NEO *takes out some bills* here you go kid Kiba *drops knife,trembling slightly,goes over to dawn* Nite thank you *gives 13 the dust* *walks over to th two girls* hello there, iss everything alright? NEO *pockets the dust, then walks over to dawn* a friend of yours girly? Kiba yes.. *checks dawn's pulse* Dawn *faint dying pulse* Isaac *Walks over to everyoen else* NEO out of the way, i'll take care of this Kiba *moves out the way* Nite hmmm.....*looks intently at the girl laying on the ground* i might have soemthing, hold on.... or let the doctor deal with this Kiba *looks at my hands and sighs deeply* NEO now then, *takes off coat, then takes a syringe out of one of the pockets* here we are Isaac Two healing her? Really? Let's do it one at a time. Nite im not doing anything im lettin g the pro handle it Isaac I meant... Nevermind. NEO *takes out a test tube of red liquid* this should help her *fills the syringe* Isaac ... NEO *injects dawn with the liquid* she should be fine now, fine fine fine Kiba *backs up and sits down* Dawn *sits up, screams*.... *looks around* but... and.. the and but... NEO ha, works perfectly Nite oh look....ss~shesss awake NEO not bad for an illegal doctor eh Kiba well done Nite not at all not bad at all very well done ss~so, *walks over to kiba* what exactly is~ss a proxy? Dawn Kiba... Kiba a servant of...my lord *sighs* Nite iss~s that your name? kiba? Kiba yes Nite and your lord isss....the guy without a fac~ss~ce? Kiba yes yes,im kiba and the faceless guy is my master *rubs face* Nite ss~so hes~s the guy the boss~ss said to be wary of.........."the proxys and there master" he ss~said damn......ss~stupid debt Dawn Kiba what the heck happened I was... and then I wasn't Isaac Told you, snakeboy... NEO so... kiba, mind doing me a love love lovely little favour? Nite *walks over to the girl on the gorund* ss~so who are you? Kiba ONE PERSON AT A DAMN TIME *growls in anger* Isaac And now you can't kill me. Dawn .... I'm sorry Kiba Kiba *stands up and walks off* damned fears... Dawn I'm sorry Isaac *Walks away from everyone else* Nite I'll ss~say.......im in a debt to that blasssted sssnake chic Kiba i can tell snake boy Dawn Snake Boy come here Nite heh...the name is nite *wlaks over to dawn* yes~ss? Dawn *slaps* don't pull that sort of stupid stunt Kiba *puts head in hands* when your so loyal to someone even killing their illusion can make you feel like a monster Nite ss~stupis ss~stunt? *is unaffected by slap* NEO *begins to spin* i love when this happens Kiba *shakes head* i will never look at my lord the same way... Dawn *hugs Kiba* you could have let me die sweet heart Kiba i dont let people die... Dawn it's Martha before me Kiba always Kiba that wasn't my lord and even if that was correct...im unsure who i would pick NEO *walks over to dawn* so, girly, you owe me Kiba either that makes me a terrible person or a fair one Nite it makes~ss you fair Dawn Kerby listen to me You can pick Martha over me. I don't care. Kiba listen...i just killed an idea but it was still like him.I need to cool off then go see the real one before i can get over this. Dawn I'm so sorry Kiba... I will find a way to make it up to you Kiba dont..it wasnt your fault *pulls out of hug and walks off* Nite ss~ssee ya proxy kiba...~ Kiba ssssssee you weird snake guy Nite XD *laughs in a raspy hissing sort of way* ss~sso, like i ss~said before, who are you? *to dawn* Dawn I'm.... NEO the girl that owes me for saving her life Dawn I am known by many names I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME Kiba if anything i owe you Nite yeah well.....too bad....thatsss how the world works, sssweeet heart NEO ok then, kiba, get me some of your masters DNA Nite deal with it Kiba *glares then shrugs* fine... what kind of DNA? NEO *grins widely* yes, and any kind, a tentacle preferably Dawn *folds arms* What pray tell are you? Nite *to dawn* what do you mean by "many namesss~ss?, are you ss~some kinda outlaw? me? NEO *looks at dawn* who, me? Dawn *points at Neo* him Kiba *smirks and takes out a vile of black liquid* *hands it to neo* It’s his blood...take it and stop bugging us NEO *takes the liquid* don’t worry Kiba, i wont bug you any more Kiba don’t ask why i kept that... NEO and I’m the man who's going to have what he wants, whether I’m human or not by the end of it doesn't matter Nite I don’t want to know Kiba yeah… you don’t... *picks hoodie up* Isaac *Appears in tree above the group* Dawn Kiba. You be careful Kiba be careful? Dawn yes Kiba *rubs symbol on back* of what? Dawn *looks at Kiba* think.... be careful and remember... there is one crazy proxy girl who will hunt you down if you disappear Kiba *smirks* also a crazy and hot headed fear who will hunt those responsible NEO *takes out a vile of clear liquid and a test tube* ha, i thank you Kiba Dawn *looks at ground* right... I guess you have all the protection you need... I'm sorry Kiba i have a lot of people protecting me... it’s kind of a problem *chuckles* NEO *pours the black and clear liquids into the one test tube, mixing it* Kiba when one wants a fear to get them, someone stops them from doing so. But I’m past that Nite oh yeah...better report back to the boss~ss *takes out an iPod like thing, though it looks slightly more high tech* Dawn *stands up* so you don't need a little girl protecting you I got it... I'll be going *limps off* Kiba what? No… Dawn *takes hold of her arm* You misunderstand me; I need all the help I can get Dawn She was right... Kiba but don’t think for a second ide let them get you NEO *Attaches a needle to the end of the test tube, jabbing it into his leg* Perfect Kiba Fair is fair Nite *presses a button on it, and a person appears on the screen* hello ss~sir, I've acquired the "artifact" you requested Dawn Kiba... I'm a fears broken toy... and what do you mean fair is fair? Nite Voice from hand-held device: let me see it Kiba i fight to help you, because you do the same for me Nite *I take of my backpack, unzip it, and pull out a slightly dismembered, half mechanical human* Kiba i would die for that simple cause Nite thisss is the thing you wanted, boss? I found it in the city like you told me I would… Dawn *growls* no you will not Kiba I said I would Not i will Nite Voice from the hand-held: indeed, well done.....bring it to me and i will pay you Dawn when the time comes Kiba. Nite yessss ssssir Dawn you will let me die Kiba I don’t let anyone die... Not even my lord. Nite *Clicks of hand-held and pockets it. Puts the mechanical human back into backpack* Kiba who has requested such many times Dawn Kiba. *Growls* you will let me die and even if I have to get Martha to carry you kicking and screaming from the room Kiba You would have to do that I’d hate him for a while... Dawn *sighs*.... I love you Kiba... But you are stubborn Kiba I’ve been told that’s a very good factor But also one which will end up killing me Dawn yup... Can I go now?... I have... Matters to attend to... Kiba I wasn’t keeping you here... Dawn ..... *kisses Kiba's cheek* there... now you know your loved Dawn *gatewalks* Kiba *sighs* NEO hmm, well then Isaac *Sits on branch* Kiba *sits down, rubs the symbol on my back gently whilst thinking* NEO *veins begin to black* ah, it worked, good Nite so that sss~symbol on your back....whatssss it mean? don’t mind me for ssstaring Lunathebrave has joined the chat. Lunathebrave *walks in* hello boys and girls Nite hmm? who are you? NEO hello girly Lunathebrave I am Miss Luna Laymore. Nite nic~ss~ce to meet ya Isaac *Hangs upside down from branch* Hello. Nite I’m Nite Lunathebrave Snake boy.... Jared Hello Luna Lunathebrave *growls* I hate snakes Nite Heh.....ssso? you think I care? NEO really, i love them Nite how do you know me anyways~ss? Kiba ah h-hello *snaps out of daze* Lunathebrave I know a lot of things for now I must be off again Nite hmm......odd chic NEO cya Dawn No doubt Nite ss~so kiba, what is~ss that ssssymbol on your back? Dawn *glares at Nite* none of your buissness Lunathebrave has left the chat. Kiba it is...a claim Nite why not? im jussst being inquissssitive Like..... Like a ssslave brand? Kiba no No That would be classed as a brand, this is a claim Dawn Kibs Is it the same as the one on my leg? Or is it different? Nite ahh.....ssso its~ss a sssymbol of your sssservitude to the facelessss guy Kiba it is different Dawn this... I… Uh Dawn I see... Kiba *Shakes head* Yeah it’s...a symbol of servitude Dawn It's okay Kiba what? Dawn Still Kiba Still All is well Nite hmmm.....where are we anywaysss? What country/ town/city? Kiba I’m unsure... The door out of the city was random Nite i used the Mother of Snakesssss to get out *licks cut wound on wrist* not without a pricssse though Kiba I slenderwlaked Isaac *Drops from tree, walks away* Nite i sssaw that Kiba I wasss in the building next to you Kiba *shrugs* *Rubs symbol again* ... Isaac Um... Guys... Kiba what..? Isaac I think you should come here. Kiba *looks over* Nite *walks over* Isaac *Points to cliff's edge, sea at the bottom* Kiba *looks down* Nite *ditto* Jared *ditto* Kiba What’s wrong with it...? Just water... Isaac Look at it. It's got a red tint. Nite .... Kiba *eyes narrow* Nite So it does Kiba Hm... Isaac A BLOOD red tint. Jared indeed Nite I figured that’s what you meant Kiba Jared come here Isaac ... Kiba i need a test subject *smirks* Dawn I'll do it *walks over to Kiba* Kiba no you wont You’re not jumping in there Dawn why not I like water Kiba One: it could be another fear Two: there could be rocks Isaac Oh my god...*Jumps in* Kiba Nevermind... Dawn what are we penguins Nite hmmm..... Kiba i got them happy feet Nite Shit.....I need to deliver this body to the boss Kiba *looks down at where Isaac jumped* Dawn ... Dance, Kiba, dance Kiba *Chuckles* Jared DANCE FOR ME DOLLS Kiba *throws rock at jared* Isaac *Head bobs above water* I think it's alright. Dawn *throws rock at Jared* Jared *falls down cliff* Dawn Oops Kiba win *looks down at Isaac* you sure? Dawn ummm Isaac I'm pretty sure... Nite so it’s safe to assume we are in a fears dimension, still Great Just like that snake bitch to trick me like that Kiba *calls down to Isaac* if you feel i tingling sensation in your body warn us! Dawn Umm Isaac I'm not feeling anything... Kiba Good! Then it’s not EAT The good news is you’re not going to become a shell; the bad news is that there is something in the water with you Dawn ... um get back up here... now Isaac ... *Swims to rocks* *Starts climbing up* Kiba next time... Try not to be a test subject Isaac Oh well. I do what I want. Kiba which gets you killed *grabs Isaac's hand and yanks him up* Isaac So what was down there? Dawn ... *sneezes* Kiba I don’t know... Something Dawn well whatever it is.... I don't like it Isaac ... Kiba *sits on edge of cliff looking down* *eyes turn black* *stares into water* Isaac ... Kiba It’s around 35-40 feet...serpentine, huge teeth, circling underneath there, it smells us... Jared You’re an odd one Kiba *stands up* this is an illusion, we aren’t in a clearing of a forest, we’re in a desert *looks around* Nite oh figures Kiba what she doesn’t want you to see Dawn *coughs* Kiba... What are you going on about? Kiba dawn we are in a desert *black eyes look at dawn* ... Are you okay? Sick? Troubled? Hurt? Dawn I'm not feeling well why? I think you’re the sick one We are sitting in the clearing... Kiba no we aren’t *picks up sand again and shows it to dawn* we're on a sand dune in a desert and down there is a huge snake which hasn't spotted us yet Nite Oooh....a huge snake Isaac Hey, Nite, why don't you go make nice with it? Kiba but in order to break the illusion, you need to know it’s an illusion Dawn *shakes head* no... Kiba you are probably just I’ll put the flower down. Kiba I don’t have a damn flower *shows hands* Dawn That in your hands is a tiger lily A flower Isaac *Sits down, shuts eyes* Kiba *black eyes widen then narrow with rage, pins Dawn to the floor growling* I am NOT seeing things Nite ....I’m not going underground Dawn *coughs*.... Kiba I'm sorry *cringes* Kiba *snarling, a white light glowing in my black eyes* Dawn it's my fault... I'm sorry... I just am sick. Kiba *Lets go and stumbles back, eyes fading back to their normal green color* No… No... I.. I… Need to stop using those... Stellaviolet Ok I’m back Nite What’s with those eyes? Stellaviolet 'Walks into the forest and has a cold and keeps on coughing Isaac *Opens eyes* It is a desert. And it's huge. Kiba drinking fear blood unfortunately had a side effect, I’m missing a part of my soul and within the blood lies the essence of one’s soul. i believe in ingesting fear blood I’ve taken some of a fear's soul into me to replace the part I’ve lost. Those eyes, are the eyes of a fear Nite Ahhh So similar to this tongue *Sticks out tongue, it’s long thin and forked like that of a snake* Stellaviolet *Sneezes* Kiba *Shivers* Nite I got that from eating souls Kiba I hate snakes Dawn *Shakes* Kiba... Kiba What..? Dawn Is it cold to you? Kiba No, it’s very warm, we are in a desert Nite And then I tried to eat the Mother of Snakes' soul.... But ended up only getting a small piece.... Which is why she can’t harm me It feels nice, why? Stellaviolet *Drinks water* Dawn I'm cold.... *Shivers* I think you’re... um... Kiba I’m what? Dawn um.... what? *blinks* Nite *takes off jacket, and drapes it on dawns shoulders* is that better? Dawn *looks at Nite* Who are you? Are you the snake boy? Nite yes Kiba *tilts head then shakes it* Isaac Here, does anyone have some wood? Nite no Kiba I don’t Why not go ask the snake? Dawn Snake? What snake? Isaac Don't worry. Stellaviolet I don’t have wood *sneezes* Isaac *Pulls out rabbit fur, cuts it in half* What about paper? Anything flammable that we can spare? Kiba *takes off hoodie and throws it at Isaac* I don’t need this Stellaviolet *Walks around* Isaac *Catches* Anyone have anything else? Dawn *Throws notebook at Isaac* Isaac *Catches, flips through it* Nite*Tosses Isaac some gunpowder* Isaac *Tears out a few pieces* Not gunpowder, that's explosive. Dawn *Coughs* Something is wrong... Isaac Just hang on. Stellaviolet Uhh man Isaac *Puts everything in a small dip in the ground* Stellaviolet *Appears in my house in bed resting* Isaac Get behind me. Nite *Turns to dawn* I ssstill don’t know your name Dawn Ummm my name? My... Name... Isaac Now, guys. Behind me. Kiba *Goes behind Isaac* Stellaviolet *Appears behind Isaac* Nite Yes, your name Isaac Dawn, Nite, you two, too. Dawn Dawn... or Sunny or practically anything as long as you don't call me late for dinner Stellaviolet What’s going on? Isaac Hang on. Nite Dawn...... Nice name Isaac *Sighs, drags Nite and Dawn to Kiba* Dawn Ow! Be careful... Stellaviolet Isaac, I’m behind you too Isaac Just sit here for a second, okay? *Unsheathes a sword* Stellaviolet Okay Isaac *It's red-orange with flames on the sides* *Swings sword, a flame crescent lashes out and sets the pile on fire* There. Kiba What is this in aid of may I ask? Isaac *Sheathes the sword* We have fire. Put Dawn next to it. Kiba *Freezes up* ... Uh Isaac What? Dawn *Sneezes* No It's just allergies... Probably Kiba Snakes Isaac Snakes? Where? Kiba No, no, Isaac listen Snakes are cold blooded Dawn *jumps* Ow! Something just bit me! Isaac *Listens* Aw come on... Kiba they don’t generate their own body heat... Which means... Isaac They're drawn to fire. *Stomps out the fire* Jared they are attracted here Kiba *Giant snake hisses from behind Crowe, slowly rearing up* No that snake is Isaac ... Nite Aww... There goes my fire Oh well Kiba The rest uh we don’t worry about them *Nervous* *Backing away* Isaac Nite, behind you... Dawn Kiba? Are you ok? There are no Snakes... Kiba *Squeaky voice* Yes yes I’m *Coughs* Uh no no I’m not okay Nite except me Isaac *Glances at Kiba* Can we kill it? Kiba Snake: *hisses loudly* me: YES Nite Hey.....I’m a friend Dawn What are you guys talking about? Nite Oh...this guy *motions behind me Isaac Good. *Draws the red-orange sword and my glaive* Dawn That’s a tree? Kiba Snake: *Opens mouth and lunges to swallow Crowe* Dawn *Looks at Nite* Is this a joke? Nite Nope Dawn I don't see it *Shakes head* Nite *Walks calmly over to Dawn, sits next to her* Just relax Kiba Snake: *Misses* Dawn I.... Why is everyone freaking out? Nite There is a giant snake attacking us Dawn No, there is not Isaac *Swings my sword, fire arch hits snake* Kiba Snake: *Hisses angrily, dives into the sand tunneling underneath* Me: Gaaah this isn’t even funny anymore Nite You are just blinded by an illusion, just relax Dawn ... I am not. *Coughs* I am fine Isaac Where is it? Kiba me: *eyes go black, scans around* It’s fast... I uh I uh can’t pinpoint it Isaac Then just... It likes heat, right? Kiba yeah it does Isaac Then stay here. Kiba A big old desert, day is turning to night It’s looking for heat Wait, wait Just stay still Don’t move Isaac *Stops* Kiba *freezes up* snakes are attracted to vibrations as well as heat.. Isaac ... Alright then. Nobody move, right? Kiba Yeah... No one move... Isaac ... Stellaviolet has left the chat. Nite *Isn’t moving* Dawn *Looks around* What are you guys talking about Kiba *Black eyes looking at the sand* Alright... It’s stopped moving... Its head is underneath Dawn and Crow Isaac A big snake. Just don't move. Kiba ... It’s sitting there just...thinking... Isaac Thinking about? NEO *Walks in* What's going on? Dawn There is no snake! You guys are... *Coughs* Isaac NEO, STOP MOVING! Kiba Whether we are still here or not... You crazy guy freeze! NEO *stops* Kiba Okay... Now it’s moving again... NEO What's the problem, it's just a giant snake Kiba Towards Neo... Right? Isaac Where is it? Dawn There is no snake.... Nite *Licks dawns cheek with snake-like tongue* Quiet please, maybe you should just get some rest NEO Hmm, wait, here's a test - for science! *Begins to do jumping jacks* Kiba *Eyes widen* You idiot!! Isaac You son of a... Kiba Snake: *Mouth is open wide as it jumps out from the ground underneath Neo* Isaac *Falls down* Dawn *Giggles* Stop that NEO *Jumps up* Isaac Oh, come on. Stop moving! Nite Okay.... I'll stop Just get some rest Okay? Kiba snake: *closes jaws, grabs Neo's leg in its mouth* Isaac *Sheathes glaive, wraps sword in Kiba's hoody* What do we do?! Kiba snake: *Mauls him, shaking him around* Me: I don’t know! It’s a huge snake! Isaac I got an idea! Don't move, okay? Jared Let him be eaten NEO Well, that’s annoying *Takes out scalpel, jamming it into the snakes head* Isaac *Swings sword, hoodie sets it on fire as I run off* Snake: *Bites down harder breaking Neo's leg* Isaac Come one you stupid snake! Movement, heat... *Jumps about a bit* Kiba It doesn’t work that way I believe... It already has prey in its jaws.. Snake: *Slams Neo into ground a few times* Isaac *Sits* Fine, but I'm still gonna try to get its attention. NEO I need that leg, so how about this *Takes out syringe filled with a clear blue liquid* Night, night snaky *jams it into the snakes head, injecting it with the liquid* Kiba Snake: *Hisses and drops Neo* NEO Ha, sedative. Take that snake Kiba Snake: *Shakes head frantically, then suddenly falls limply* Dawn *Freezes* Why is Neo bleeding? NEO Book, I win Kiba He was attacked by the snake, Dawn Isaac *Walks back* The snake. Dawn What snake?! NEO *Takes out needle and stitches, sewing his leg up* A dead one Isaac *Facepalm* Kiba *Hesitantly approaches snake and pokes it* Yeah Dawn, come and touch it It’s real… And safe Dawn There is nothing there! Isaac Just try it, Dawn! Dawn Fine *Stumbles over to Kiba* There is still nothing here... Kiba Come on... Just place your hand where mine is... Right next to it Dawn *Puts hand by Kiba's* Nothing Just air Kiba *Scales lie underneath Dawn’s fingers* Come on, focus... Dawn *Sneezes* On what? Kiba The air in front of you I guess Kiba Because that is an illusion... There’s a snakes scales underneath your fingers And you don’t feel it Dawn *Blinks* I don't like snakes Kiba I don’t either Jared I love them Kiba But this one is sleeping NEO As do I Dawn Sleeping. But it will bite me Kiba No It’s out cold NEO *Takes out scalpel* Kiba Neo Put that away Dawn *Freezes* Nite *Licks Dawn’s cheek again* Just take a rest Kiba I don’t want to kill this, I may hate snakes but I don’t like killing them Jared I love killing Dawn *Giggles* S... Stop that Jared Especially if the Fears on involved Nite I will.... Just take a little rest, ok? Kiba Yes, Jared, it shows your barbaric nature Jared *Takes out knife* Thank you Kiba i hate fears too excluding my lord Jared Your not the most civil person either NEO i didn't plan on killing it Dawn Kiba... Kiba hhm? Dawn what do snakes feel like? Kiba Smooth Jared smooth, cold, and dry NEO silky Dawn ....*focuses* I think I feel it... Nite indeed cadet Kiba This one is a bit rough however because he's covered in sand...and his scales are pretty big Dawn .... I think. *sneezes* I... Don’t feel good Jared *plunges knife into air in front of me* Nite lay down then Jared Die, ya bloody retile Kiba wrong place Jared *Growls* Nite *shoots Jared’s leg, he is paralyzed* Kiba Stop trying to kill things and calm down Nite these bullets are laced with snake venom Jared AH Nite that bullet will have you paralyzed for a minute NEO *goes over to the snake, cutting about three centimeters through its skin with a scalpel, then sowing it up* much better Dawn .... *blinks* stop it NEO I’m keeping it Kiba *petting the snake gently* ... You know… Snakes aren’t all that scary Jared No... Unless you’re their prey And get slowly eaten alive NEO exactly, and that's why I’m keeping it Nite dawn, lay down...you should rest Dawn *shakes head* I'm... fine Kiba *pats snakes head gently* wonderful creature...but we should get moving before it wakes up...and before night falls NEO i'm keeping it kiba Nite *picks dawn up and sets her laying down gently, puts my coat oevr her like a blanket* just lay down for a while then Dawn Don't touch me... Kiba i know but we still have night to deal with and i dont like a snake which is awake Dawn *twitches* Nite sssssorry NEO i think i'll name him richard, if he's male Kiba he is just look at him,all red and yellow he's male Dawn red and yellow kill the fellow NEO doesn't determine gender in snakes Kiba eh not really bothered *stands up* come on NEO i know how to tell though, all i'd need to do is roll it over Kiba ugh not right now neo i dont want to see a snakes uh..reproductive parts NEO nah, that's not how you tell Kiba do that when your alone *sighs* can we just get moving? Dawn no.... It's warm. Kiba i cant slenderwalk because she won’t let me NEO Males have these weird claws like spurs, on their stomach, that's how you tell Kiba So I’m stuck here over night, come on We need a cave or something Jared Follow me, I saw one *Walks* Kiba *Follows Jared* NEO *Follows* Jared *Leads you to a cave* Sandstone cave Kiba Hm… Who has a torch? Nite Chiseled or normal XD Jk Uhhm... I have a lighter Jared Smooth, crow Kiba Gimme snake boy Jared Smooth Sandstone NEO I have a lighter Nite *Tosses Kiba a lighter* Dawn *Yawns* Hey look a river *Wanders off* Kiba *Takes lighter and fiddles with it so it stays lit, throws it in the cave, the cave lights up and loads of small snakes gather around it* This cave is occupied Isaac *Sighs* I'm tired. Kiba I am too but I’m not sharing a cave with snakes Isaac What if they left? Kiba I’d be happy to go in this cave and sleep Isaac Then okay. Jared (Role-Playing_Rules) Isaac *Unsheathes sword, swings it sending fire arches that cut the snakes in half* Dawn *Runs by, heard of snakes following* Jared And now we have meat to eat Dawn Ahh... Nite There is nothing there Kiba You di- *Looks at snakes* Dawn... Nite we now have food Kiba NEO What the Jared ( Role-Playing_Rules ) Kiba *Sighs* Isaac Better? Kiba Yes *Goes in cave and sits against wall* Isaac *Follows* Nite *Walks towards cave* Dawn, you coming? Jared Like it here? Kiba its good enough... Isaac Should we keep some sort of watch? Dawn *walks over to Nite* ... oh Kiba I’ll stay up and watch I don’t really sleep that much And I have no interest to Jared (guys, i need help deciding something) Nite you gonna come into the cave? (What Jared?) Jared (Should I put "In Loving Memory") (Or "In Hating Memory") Isaac (or) Nite (either or) Jared (For the Graveyard Page) Isaac (Nvm um what's it about?) Nite (It’s like asking rest in peace or rest in pieces) Dawn *sneezes* ... sure *walks into cave* Isaac (Nvm loving, makes it more appropriate and kinda screws with the mind) Nite *Follows* Jared *Takes out a fire-starting kit from my backpack* Nite No cadet Jared I suppose not Kiba *Sighs* none of that Jared Nite We don’t need any more snakes coming Kiba Yeah We’re stuck in the dark Jared *Looks at dead snake* Dawn Nope Jared But I wanna cook me some snake steak Dawn *Pulls out lantern* Kiba get some sleep, I’ll wake you all if something happens Dawn *Flicks it on* Nite There are ways to cook without fire Dawn There we have light. Nite Indeed Jared *Falls asleep* Dawn ... My bag is like Ramona flowers... It has everything... Isaac I wonder... *Picks up a roasted snake half* Kiba *Looking at cave entrance, eyes are black* Nite lol Dawn *Flinches* you ok? Isaac *Eats it* Tastes good. Kiba, want some? Kiba *Shakes head* Isaac Nite? Nite Yeah? Isaac Want something to eat? *Holds up snake half* Jared *gets up* I do Isaac Take some. Kiba *Looking into the dark calmly* Nite Nah... I’m good Isaac Alright. Nite *Grabs some anyways and puts in sandwich bag* Isaac *Eats another two halves, then lays down* Nite *Stores in backpack* Isaac *Dozes off* Nite (brb) Kiba *Stays awake, looking out into the darkness* Dawn Kiba... I can't sleep... Will you tell me a story? Nite (Back) Kiba A story? Dawn Please Nite Heh Jared I can Kiba Alright... Story Jared If you wish You may like it, it involves a runner Moi It was like looking at…fear itself. It was tall, maybe ten feet, and it was black. No…not black it was in a suit. It was suited, ten feet tall, and it’s face. Or lack thereof. It has no face, just a blank orb of bleached-white flesh. And yet it seemed to have eyes…it was like it was watching me…studying me…like it was a researcher or something looking at a deer in the wild. I was a deer. And deer were prey. It’s blank orb burned into my mind, I studied the rest of it. It’s hand seemed to end in claws and…dear lord, it looked like the salesman from hell. It was also VERY thin…for its height. I ran like hell. I just had to. It was instinct. Run from what you don’t understand and do not look back. I ran, and did look behind me at one point, and when I did…he was inches away. I was frozen in place. No one was around to see it. Just my luck. A faceless, super-tall, suited freak of nature staring down at me, and no one was around to take a picture of it. I got a much better view of it now. It had a tie, a burgundy tie, and was taller than I could have imagined. Ten feet does not sound like much then you hear it, but it is VERY tall compared to the average 16 year old. It’s skin was not pure white, more of a dirty white, like a really light grey. I heard ringing in my ears like a white noise or something was in my headphones. I noticed something else. Something very odd, about this…THING…it smelled faintly of strawberries. I ran. I just had to run, I had no choice but to run. Run or be killed by that… Thing. Only word to describe it. That THING…the EVIL THING…what possible freaky genetics could have brought it to being? Maybe it was not genetics. It was something…else…not explainable by science. It was something else, not part of your natural world. Dawn No... I want a good story Happy Kiba A happy story Jared Dammit No Can Do. Nite *Slaps Jared* Happy stories are better NEO How about my first surgery? Isaac Once upon a time... Nite We need rainbows and ponies Isaac There was a young princess. Nite Not that guy without a face Isaac Who had locks of hair as black as the midnight sky. Jared Too bad Isaac And had beauty that rivaled the gods. Do you want me to continue? Dawn *Nods sleepily* NEO Mhm Isaac One morning she awoke to see a strange sight: an Owl staring at her from the window. Now, owls were known for being tricksters, but the princess was curious. She got out of bed and opened the window. "O mister Owl, what are you doing here?" She asked. To which the owl replied: "My dear princess, I was simply admiring myself in your mirror." The princess turned, and saw the owl and herself in the mirror. "Ah," She said. "Do you not have one?" "No," the owl replied. "However much I want one, I cannot seem to find one big enough." "Big enough for what?" The princess asked. The owl cocked his head, and told her that he had a friend, whom he wanted to woo, who lived nearby. He said that her birthday was coming soon, and he wanted to bring her a gift. She had asked him for a mirror to admire herself in. The princess glanced at the mirror, and asked the owl if he wanted it. "Would you give it to me?" The owl asked. The princess nodded. "But," she said, "I would like a gift in return." The owl told her to name her wish. She said, "I want you to prove to me that not all owls are tricksters. Or else I shall nto give you the mirror." She gave the owl one week to convince her. Day after day, he tried to show her that not every owl was bad, by bringing her gifts, weaving her tales, and doing tricks for her. On the seventh day, the owl again showed up at the princess's window. Cocking he head, he asked her if he had convinced her yet. When she shook her head, the poor bird panicked. I begged and begged for the mirror, to permit him this kindness. He wept for an hour, until the princess ordered him to stop. As he dried his tears, he looked at her. "You have proven that not all owls are tricksters. For, if not so determined to woo your friend, would you have done this? I think not." Nite I have a story too........may i tell it? Isaac And with that, she gave him the mirror. He thanked her a thousand times and took it home to give to his friend. Nite oops I meant to wait till he was done to ask..................... Damn I’m tired Isaac The owl's friend was so happy, she didn't leave the owl's side for a long time. Because of the princess's kindness, the owl bestowed her with gifts on every day she gave him the mirror. I'm done. You guys like it? Nite indeed It was great NEO Mhm, i liked it Nite May I tell one as well? Isaac Sure. Nite There was once on a time a far-sighted, crafty peasant whose tricks were much talked about. The best story is, however, how he once got hold of the Devil, and made a fool of him. The peasant had one day been working in his field, and as twilight had set in, was making ready for the journey home, when he saw a heap of burning coals in the middle of his field, and when, full of astonishment, he went up to it, a little black devil was sitting on the live coals. “Thou dost indeed sit upon a treasure!” said the peasant. “Yes, in truth,” replied the Devil, “on a treasure which contains more gold and silver than thou hast ever seen in thy life!” Isaac Is Dawn asleep? Nite “The treasure lies in my field and belongs to me,” said the peasant. “It is thine,” answered the Devil, “if thou wilt for two years give me the half of everything thy field produces. Money I have enough of, but I have a desire for the fruits of the earth.” The peasant agreed to the bargain. “In order, however, that no dispute may arise about the division,” said he, “everything that is above ground shall belong to thee, and what is under the earth to me.” The Devil was quite satisfied with that, but the cunning peasant had sown turnips. Now when the time for harvest came, the Devil appeared and wanted to take away his crop; but he found nothing but the yellow withered leaves, while the peasant, full of delight, was digging up his turnips. “Thou hast had the best of it for once,” said the Devil, “but the next time that won’t do. What grows above ground shall be thine, and what is under it, mine.” Jared No Nite “I am willing,” replied the peasant; but when the time came to sow, he did not again sow turnips, but wheat. The grain became ripe, and the peasant went into the field and cut the full stalks down to the ground. When the Devil came, he found nothing but the stubble, and went away in a fury down into a cleft in the rocks. “That is the way to cheat the Devil,” said the peasant, and went and fetched away the treasure. NEO Mhm Nite *Sits in the corner of the cave, half asleep* Kiba *Eyes are trained onto the cave entrance, wide awake* NEO *Falls asleep, still standing* Dawn *Blinks* *Yawns* Kiba Still awake dawn? Dawn Yeah... I can't sleep Kiba Hm Dawn ... I... I'm worried Nite Three women were changed into flowers which grew in the field, but one of them was allowed to be in her own home at night. Then once when day was drawing near, and she was forced to go back to her companions in the field and become a flower again, she said to her husband, “If thou wilt come this afternoon and gather me, I shall be set free and henceforth stay with thee.” And he did so. Now the question is, how did her husband know her, for the flowers were exactly alike, and without any difference? Why are you worried? Dawn um... it was what I saw... back there earlier... NEO has left the chat. Isaac What did you see? Dawn *shakes* .... Something I fear most Isaac ... Kiba I see...the illusion Nite The death of your friends? Yes, that is a horrible ssight to behold Dawn I couldn't do a thing Kiba Don’t let your mind trick you dawn you are capable of so much Dawn ... I am not... I saw what I could only do there. Kiba but it will constantly trick you with doubt the fears dont help eithet Isaac I'm going to sleep. Good night. *Lays down* Dawn Kiba... I see it every time... Kiba they will turn that doubt into a weapon Dawn I'll try to fight or help... and it ends up in a blood bath Kiba dawn,your amazing...you would be able to help,abd no one is dying anytime soon *sighs deeply* Dawn Kiba... I already have blood on my hands... composer, Jace, Darcy, and so many others... I fight so hard.. but. I was broken... a Fears toy cast aside... Kiba Just...rest dawn,the padt is a wilderness if horrors and the future is a path shrouded in darkness.Worry of neither and live in the moment past* Nite well ive only just met thee, but from what i hear, you are pretty strong and remarkable you shouldnt be so ahrd on yourself Jared She should not be, at all, she did what she had to do, and did it "Here lies Morgan Lynn, she did her damned best" That's the most you can hope to do Dawn *twitches* I suppose so Maybe Magnus was wrong.... Kiba Magnus? Nite magnus? Dawn *flinches* old... uh... friend... or use to be friends Nite oh ok Kiba Hm... Dawn *shakes head* I... I'll go try to sleep Nite ok then Jared *is fast asleep* Nite *puts coat over dawn like a blanket* sleep well Kiba Alright.. *looks back at entrance* Dawn *sighs* Nite hmmm...... Isaac (gnight guys) Category:Blog posts